Orphan
by wolverinacullen
Summary: When Esme meets a runaway and brings her home, things arise with the Cullen family not even Bella could bring. Can Carlisle and Esme help her, or is she beyond help?
1. Chapter 1

**Orphan**

_(A/N- just a bit of back story for this story, the main character Daniella Gracey is fourteen years old. She has an absentee father which will be explained later on in the story, and is rebellious to her mother because of how overprotective she is, again, will also be explained later in the story. Daniella planned for three months to go to Forks, since it was a small, nondescript town she could run to and start over, but she had no real plan. Daniella has a two-year old kitty named Muse, named after the band. She has shoulder length, straight black hair, brown eyes, and is slender, but not childlike. Everything will be explained in time. Enjoy.)_

Chapter 1

_Danielle POV_

I glared out the window of the car. I wasn't always this angry, it was just lately. It was so...strange to be here, at last, though I'd been waiting for...years it felt. Forks. And of course, my first day in Forks, having planned to run away to this small, nondescript town, I'd had to hitch a ride.

"Just drop me off here please" I told the older lady that had picked me up. I stepped out on the side of the road with my backpack. I got the back door open and unpacked two fully packed duffel bags, a box, and Muse's carrier. I waved at the woman as she drove away, after much reassuring. Now, I was in Forks. Now, I was on my own. My feet carried me into town, the perpetual rain leaving small spots on my pink shirt. My sunglasses were perched on top of my head. It was strangely cold, but I was also used to the So Cal heat, of course it was cold to me. My feet lead me close to a shopping market, but the money I had wouldn't be enough for long. With a sigh, I realized I'd have to get a job if I wanted to keep away from going home. Going back to the bitter custody battle that was now going on. My mother had warned me ahead to pack, so I did. She never saw my leaving coming, I knew. I'd always been careful to look happy. To hide how I really felt.

I stared into the market, looking at fruits and bread through the window when a woman walked out. She took one look at me, probably hearing my stomach growl, as it did, and said, "Do you need anything?"

She looked very warm and motherly, something that made me want to shy away. I declined her offer with a quiet, "No, thanks."

She took a smaller step closer to me, "Would you like to come to my home for dinner?" Her golden eyes were a little unnerving, but she seemed harmless enough. Of course, I couldn't always be sure of that, but it was a small town, right? And she was being nice to me. She looked normal enough, in regular clothes that any woman would wear, if not a little more....Forks appropriate, carrying shopping bags of food.

I took a breath before saying, "Sure. Do you-?" I was about to offer my help when she smiled, showing dimples, "No, your hands seem full already." She went out toward a silver Volvo, unlocking the keys and popping the trunk. I watched as she put the food in the back and let me put my things in the back seat. She looked at Muse and said something quickly about cat food before going back toward the store. I looked after her. She did look like a mother, like mine, like any. I climbed in the front seat, looking back to Muse, asleep in the dry of the car and the dry of the carrier. I almost hugged my backpack as I thought of how far I'd come, just to now. I looked back, seeing her with another bag. She went to the back of the car, then around to climb in to drive.

Once the keys were in, Debussy started playing, and she turned off the CD player, "I'm sorry. I borrowed my son's car to go shopping." Mother, as I'd thought.

"It's no problem" I said, a little louder.

"I'm Esme" she said. She had a warm, welcoming look, but made no move to shake my hand, or hug me, or anything of the sort, like she knew I was afraid.

"Danielle" I said.

She pulled out, and I watched the trees go by. I could get used to green. I could get used to wet. Though, I wasn't sure I was used to the acceptance of total strangers just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Esme drove us up to a beautiful old white house. I handled my things and she hers, though she got the door for me. I was surprised to find the house empty.

"Carlisle? I'm home" Esme called. I waited near the door, shocked. It was _huge_ inside.

My shock grew as an angelic looking man took some of Esme's shopping bags before looking to me. He must be Carlisle.

"Hello" he said, in such a voice I'd never heard anything like it. My jaw had dropped, my mouth hanging open, and I forced it shut, "Hi." I wanted to slap myself. I was just above a squeak.

"Danielle, this is my husband, Carlisle. You'll probably meet our children for dinner" Esme said. The instant the words husband and children joined together to form the word father, I was taken somewhat aback.

In my life, you just didn't have a 'father'. He didn't exist, not until he showed up at three AM one almost-spring-but-not-quite-yet night, looking for a hundred thousand dollars cash to pay off the bank before the repo men came after all his precious crap.

Since, his precious crap had been repossessed. He, using a public attorney that he would pay off when he got off his ass and got a job, got in a custody battle with my mom, claming we were 'impoverished' by her 'lack of decision making skill'. Speaking from the man who spent all the money he'd ever had on a stripper's G-string, I don't think he had any right to say any of it, even if my mother's over-protectiveness drove me to the brink at times. So that was why Muse and I were here. Life just wasn't good. Wasn't fun. Being here....at least it was a start.

Carlisle and Esme had wordlessly left me be, to take everything in. I was somewhere between breaking down crying, hitting something, and standing there like a dope, staring at the high ceiling in awe.

I felt my bags being lifted from me, and saw Carlisle take my box in one arm, the duffel over the other. I was about to protest when Esme walked in from the other room, "Danielle, please tell me you'll at least stay for one day. I wouldn't feel right if I let you leave without a place to go."

It was like she was in my head. Or maybe it was obvious. I wanted to scream, but said, "...Okay."

She broke into a smile, and Carlisle did as well. He looked to me, "Let me show you to an empty room." We went up toward the second floor, and I almost felt like I'd slip off the stairs, the way they felt under my feet. I couldn't help but be...at least mildly surprised.

Carlisle opened a door, leading me inside. It was plain, nondescript, and green. I liked it, which surprised me.

"If you need anything, Esme and I will be downstairs. All you need to do is call" he said.

I nodded, mutely. I didn't know what to say. He gave me a smile before leaving me alone. I sat down on the floor for a minute, catching my breath. My head felt like it was spinning. I didn't know....how did I get into this? Was this some freak luck? Was I suddenly blessed? I decided not to look my gift horse in the mouth and got up to put my bags in the drawers of the way too huge dresser. Muse mewed in his temper tantrum way. He wanted to be let free. After I set my box in the bottom drawer, as rediculously huge as it was, it fit my bag and box, either of the higher two had my duffels, I went over to Muse and let him out to stretch his legs.

I heard voices. Not Carlisle and Esme's. Muse gave a hiss and backed away from the window, running over to me. I put him back in his carrier, letting him curl up in his bed. I went to the door, easing it open, slipping out. My feet made only quiet sounds as I went toward the stairs, listening.

"Carlisle, this is wrong! We know what happened last time!" a velvet voice that seemed to have the rage of a lion within said.

Carlisle's voice was low and calm, nothing I could hear. Esme joined him. Both sounded persuasive, and a little pleading. I leaned over to hear some, and my feet slid out from under me. I yelped as I fell partly back on the stairs, landing on my butt three stairs down. I had a clear view through the railing, seeing eight surprised faces looking at me.

"Uh....hi" I said, giving a little wave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all stared at me, until the littlest, a little girl with reddish brown curls sniffed the air and said, "Uh-oh."

I looked at the palm of my hand, a little blood coming from a scrape. She couldn't possibly have known....

The young blond one made a leap for the stairs, the burly dark haired one leaping at him and tackling him to the floor. With a shout, I leapt up and moved away from them. The brunette clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes flat black. Black....I took off. My feet carried me upstairs, away from this freakshow, back into the bedroom. I dropped to the floor behind the closed door, fumbling with the lock. Shoot. How do I close this thing?

"Danielle?" I heard Esme call. That stopped me. No matter what was going on right now, she had taken me in.....but maybe to be the next meal instead of being their houseguest.

As soon as I thought it, the pieces clicked in my mind. The speed....the strength....the pallor...how stupid was I? How had I not seen that coming? Vampires! They had to be. Or maybe I was jumping to conclusions, like that one guy I swore was the living dead-a zombie instead of a vampire-but found out he had a skin disorder. Okay, that was completely overactive imagination, but this....no normal person lunged for your blood. No normal person's eyes changed color at the smell of blood. Or were that quick on the draw....

"Danielle?" I heard Carlisle's voice, outside my door, "Can I come in?"

"What are you?!" I shouted, not moving.

His voice was softer, "Please let me in."

"No. Tell me what you are first" I said, "I know, but I want to hear it from you."

"Danielle, I promise you, we won't hurt you" he said.

"Yeah, right" I said, a nervous, angry laugh coming from me. When did I get so cynical? "So what was that back there? You guys were trying to welcome me?!"

He opened the door, a strength I knew I didn't have.

"Leave me alone" I said, backing up.

"Danielle, look at me, you have my word" he said.

I fell backwards over Muse's carrier, but that didn't even wake him. Stupid, fat, lazy tomcat. I was going to die and he wasn't even going to be awake for it.

Carlisle kept his distance but shut the door. He sighed and went over toward me, lifting me off the floor like I was three and sitting me up on the bed. I felt oddly like a rag doll in the possession of a little boy intent on ripping it apart. Though, Carlisle didn't. He stayed his distance, on the other side of the bed.

"Danielle, I know this is strange, and I know your scared. You don't have to be" he said, calm.

I didn't speak, "Why didn't you just warn me? Why didn't Esme?"

"Esme's....upset. Not angry with you, or Jasper for that matter, but she hoped you wouldn't react the way you did. You see...." he seemed to be thinking of a way to word something.

"She's a lover, not a fighter" I said.

He gave one of those weak chuckles and agreed quietly. He looked at me, he had that look of a father. A real one. It both comforted me and infuriated me.

"What about _them?!_" I asked, "Your 'kids'?"

Carlisle grimaced at my tone, and I realized...he wasn't, at all, like my father.

"They are Esme and my adoptive children. They are like us. Renesmee is Bella and Edward's daughter" Carlisle said.

I looked away. What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry I'm being rude to you guys, but I don't tend to get along with people that drink blood?

"You're a vampire" I said.

He didn't deny it. He didn't confirm it. In fact, he didn't say anything. We just sat there, for a really long time.

Eventually, Esme came in. She looked....upset was an understatement. Devastated was better. I got up and went to go hug her. As strange as it was, like hugging stone, I felt the warmth.

"I'm not afraid of any of you" I told her, confidently, though it wasn't what was on my mind. I didn't have to apologize....did I? What was appropriate behavior when you ran screaming from good vampires?

I heard the bed be alleviated from weight as Carlisle was over by us. A touch on my arm scared me, and I almost jumped, but forced myself to remain calm in Esme's grip. She looked like she might cry.

"Esme, don't" I whispered.

She let out a soft laugh, "Come on. I promised you dinner, and I did cook."

"Are they....?" well fed, I wanted to say, but she smiled at me, "Edward is the most angry. He'll calm down."

Edward...now where had I heard that name before....?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Of course, the younger Cullens, as Carlisle and Esme introduced them, had much more hostility toward me than I did them. I sat across from Esme at Carlisle's other side. The littlest, Renesmee, sat next to me. It seemed the safest bet, since the two blonder ones, Edward and Rosalie, looked like they would murder me where I stood, while the one named Jasper, who Alice had went on about how he had control issues at times, was actually keeping me calm.

I had no idea why they sat with me while I ate. But Renesmee ate too, even though she made a face at vegetables. Something told me when I did it as a child, it didn't look half as adorable. After Renesmee finished eating, the Cullen kids, as politely as they could, excused themselves. Esme did as well, and I realized, I was getting set up.

Carlisle and I sat in a peaceful silence for a while until I said, knowing I had to apologize, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine" he said. "It was expected."

"It's not what you are" I said, quickly, "Well, it is, but not in the context you mean it."

He looked at me, patiently waiting for me to go on.

"I never had a real father" I said, "And when my birth father did show up, he was looking to use me and my mom, not actually be with us. My mom...she raised me like I was fragile. I got my own thoughts, my own opinions, but she tried to shelter me as much as possible. My mind, it still has the creativity, but not the innocence. I guess, my dad coming into the picture now, it sort of messed up my life. That's why I'm here, because I decided I'd rather live on the streets then let him hurt my mom by getting custody of me."

"You won't be living on the streets" Carlisle said. He moved just a little closer, judging my reaction to him some. I didn't move. "I can't see how he could have the...." he was probably looking for a polite word, "audacity, to call himself a father after all of that."

"I just want to let you know, I'm not against who and what you are, and I don't dislike you or anything, I mean you're really nice, I just....don't know how to....have a dad I guess. I'm used to one that is my enemy" I said.

Carlisle sat and thought for a long moment before he stood. I stood with him, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No" he said. He looked at me, studying me closely, "But I can see how something like this is hard for you."

"It is" I said. "But I really am sorry. It's no excuse." I sounded like I was talking to one of my teachers. How did you talk to someone like him anyway? How were you supposed to act?

"It's alright" he said. His hand on my shoulder didn't make me tense. Rather, I just looked to the floor, "So, even if you and Esme like me, they still think I'm kind of a freak, am I right?"

He laughed, "No, they're just not used to having humans in our home."

"Wow" I said with a laugh, "I'm the first one?"

"No, actually, Bella was" Carlisle said. I had a feeling a story was on the way.

"How?" I asked.

Carlisle and I began walking, "It started about the time Bella moved to Forks."

I listened intently to his recounting of how Bella had come to join their family. The things she went through...and of course I asked questions. Who were the Volturi? Why were immortal children such a big deal? If Edward knew there were vampires in the area during the baseball game, why didn't she and Edward just stay home and play Scrabble or something? My first question, about Scrabble, made Carlisle laugh. I had a feeling my cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment. He didn't seem to mind though, answering each with a story of its own. By the time he finished telling me, we were sitting in his study, the sun had set, and my knees were curled up to my chin, my arms around them, and my head resting on my arms.

"You guys didn't fight them? But didn't they come to kill you?" I asked.

"Once Nahuel had explained to the Volturi what they seemed to already know, Renesmee, Bella, and the rest of our family were free to live in peace" Carlisle said.

"That is so cool" I said, almost on a sigh.

"Hey, Danielle?" Alice said from the doorway. Edward was with her, and he looked more calm. Maybe he'd been listening in on my thoughts through the whole thing, the way his smile seemed a little too mischievous.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, half hoping for something good to come out of this.

"We were just wondering, if maybe you wanted to play Scrabble" Alice said, innocently.

Edward laughed some, and Carlisle shook his head and smiled. I stood, as gracefully as I could compared to them, "I'd love to."

Carlisle laughed, and it was Edward's turn to shake his head.

"Great, we can make a Cullen Family Game Night out of it!" Alice shouted, and in her near-dancing way, went over to me and pulled my arm to tug me along after her.

I looked back to Carlisle, faking fear. He laughed and followed us.

_(A/N- Thanks to all of you that reviewed, you guys are awsome! And to my anonymous reviewer, Friendly Advice, thank you for the advice. I hope this chapter explained it some, and I do hope I don't disappoint.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Almost a month later_

"Raven" Renesmee said, her word spelled out on the scrabble board. I took some letters near the R and said, "Rolex."

"Rolex isn't a word" she said.

"It's a type of watch" I said.

"It's not in the dictionary" she said.

"It should be" I said.

"Carlisle! Is Rolex in the dictionary!?" Renesmee yelled. As smart as she was, sometimes I wondered if she understood the concept of quiet.

"It's on Dictionary dot com" I said.

Renesmee refocused on me, "Fine, you can have it."

"Double word bonus" I said.

"Damn it!" she said.

I laughed out loud. She was adorable, and hearing her curse in her babyish voice was just priceless.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward shouted.

"Sorry daddy!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Patsy."

Renesmee shot me a smile. Even she thought Edward was...how did I put it nicely....uptight sometimes.

The phone rang.

Esme crossed the room from the kitchen to go to the handset near us. She smiled at us.

"Exact" Renesmee said, using my X.

I looked through the letters I had. It took me a minute to grasp I had a word.

"Toad" I said, laying them on the board.

Renesmee traded one of her letters, then smiled, "Dark."

Esme answered the phone, "Cullen residence." After a moment she looked troubled, "We'll be sure to keep an eye out Chief Swan."

I looked up, as did Renesmee. "Grampa's calling?" Renesmee asked.

Esme nodded.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked, her eyes pleading. It was a look that could melt a murderer's heart.

"Not this time sweetie" Esme said before returning her attention to the call. She looked worried as she walked in the direction of Carlisle's office, the phone in her hand.

I looked at my words and traded two letters, getting to L's.

"Kill" I said, putting them on the board at the end of her K.

"I don't want to play anymore" Renesmee said.

"Okay" I said. I put the letter pieces back in the bag and folded up the board. Renesmee held the bag and the letter stands while I put the board back in the box.

"Danielle!" Alice shouted, appearing not three feet in front of us.

I jumped, the letter stand I'd had in my hand falling from it, "Alice! Don't do that!"

She didn't apologize, but instead looked scared, "They're looking for you."

"Who?" I asked. Instantly, I imagined something horrendous. Rogue vampires, the Volturi, even a pack of evil werewolves that the La Push pack couldn't defend us from.

"Your parents" she said.

Relief washed over me. "Oh good" I sighed.

"Good?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"Nothing that will kill us" I said.

Alice gave me a look, "Danielle, your parents have put a nationwide search out for you. The case is closed."

I felt the panic coming back, slowly, "Who won?"

"Your father" Alice said.

Was I breathing? Why was I panicking? The world tilted on an odd angle and I realized I was, in fact, not breathing correctly. I felt Renesmee's hand on my back, patting, trying to get me to breath. I took a huge gulp of air before it all started to rush out, questions, my voice rushed, pleading, desperate.

Alice got this look like she'd utterly shut down when Edward took off down the stairs, "ALICE!"

I scooped Renesmee up onto the couch, leaving our game pieces on the floor. My arms wound around her. She put her hand on my cheek, showing me that she was getting scared. So was I. I rubbed her back, offering her a hug. She climbed willingly onto my lap, her head on my shoulder.

Emmett walked in, narrowly missing walking on the bag of Scrabble letters.

"What's going on?" he asked. He was serious for a change.

"They're too close" Alice whispered.

"Who? What's going on Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Danielle's parents. Are Rose, Jasper and Bella still out?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, want me to call them?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, go to the boundry line, we need to clear something with Sam" Carlisle said, coming down the hall.

"I don't understand, why is everyone so worried?" I asked.

Esme went over to me, her hands on my shoulders. Carlisle looked at me for a short moment. He didn't want to tell me.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked. My grip tightened on Nessie.

He was about to tell me when Alice spoke, "Carlisle?"

He turned back to her.

"We don't have time. They know she's in Forks" Alice said.

"How?" I almost screamed.

"Unbelievable" Edward said.

"What? What?!" I asked, impatient.

"Charlie mentioned how Carlisle spoke some about you. Sue Clearwater put two and two together" Edward said. "I should've given her more credit. Not a word about your name or physical traits and Sue managed to put it all together."

"Wait, they're coming here?" I asked.

"They're almost in town" Alice said.

"How didn't we see this earlier?" I asked.

"The decision wasn't made until they got the call....they were just driving....looking aimlessly..." Alice said.

Renesmee held onto my shirt, "I don't want Danielle to go."

"I don't either Nessie" I said to her.

No one focused on us but Esme. They were all watching Alice, waiting for something. Anything. So was I.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the night was tense. We were all waiting for something to happen. I went upstairs and lay with Muse until I felt okay enough to put him back in his carrier and go to sleep.

It was four forty am when I woke up next. I heard shouting outside and I knew he was here. I left sleeping Muse and my stuff in the room. If I could, I'd come back for it. My feet were utterly silent to all human ears on the stairwell. Emmett taught me a few things about spying in my short time here, as pranking seemed to be his national past-time.

I stayed in the shadow of the stairs, then made a sprint for the window. I ducked below it and peered out, just barely seeing. My father and some unfamiliar woman were on the front lawn, Esme near the stairs and she went rigid knowing I was there. Carlisle was farther down, on the lawn, trying to reason with them. He sensed Esme's distress and grew more tense too. The blond woman that was with my father looked in my direction and I hit the deck before her gaze fully turned. I started on an army crawl toward the back of the room.

'_Edward!'_ I shouted mentally, '_They're here!!'_

I heard my father's footsteps and I got under the piano and prayed I wasn't visible. My traitorous eyes were stinging with angry tears. I didn't want-or need-my old family, my old life. I was happy here! In the back of my mind, I thought at least Muse would be spared from the hell of my father's dog if he had to stay here with Esme. Esme, and Carlisle, my new family. I forced my tears back, pressing my back against the wall on the part of the piano that shadowed it. I began to think of a plan, anything I could do to stay....to remain with my family. _My family._

"She has to be in here. I saw her" I heard the blond say.

My father gave up on trying to find my room and began to scour the room. I closed my eyes, fighting tears. Why here? Why this? _Why me?_ couldn't they tell the Cullens had become my real family?

I forced myself to crunch up as small as I could get. Still, when I saw the blond's high-heeled shoes near my hiding spot....I wanted to become the Invisible Man.

"Danielle?" her voice was soft, and I knew I'd been found. "It's okay sweetie, it's time to go home."

"This is my home" I forced out, my voice thick. I didn't know why it was so hard to talk.

"No, it isn't. Come on out" she said, touching my bare foot. I jerked back, whipping around to see her, my eyes open, "Force me!"

I felt a stronger, rougher hand pull my leg by the back out until he could grasp my arm, "You're going home you little brat. Making me and your mother so worried. That's what finally got to her you know."

Realization set in, "What did you do? What happened to my mother?!" My voice got shrill with each accusation.

My father wasn't replying as I looked back to see Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked like she was crying. There was honestly nothing she could do....not against a human.

Tears of rage, betrayal and despair fell down my face, and I shouted out, "CARLISLE! ESME!"

Esme put her face against Carlisle's chest and began to cry. Well, how vampires cried. I saw Bella holding back Renesmee as she struggled, yelling for me. She reached out, tears were pouring down her face too. I reached out for her too, though our hands would never touch. There were so many things I wanted to say, things I screamed with my mind, knowing Edward would hear and pass them along. For a minute, I thought I even saw Rose looking like she would cry. Alice was already broken down, holding onto Jasper for dear life. I wondered what she saw, because suddenly Edward started down the stairs, just as I got pushed into the back of the car, and the door shut.

"Edward?!" I yelled, "What's happening?!"

He looked desperate, standing in the doorway. He looked like he wanted to give up on everything Carlisle had built for them right there. We were pulling out now, and each thing I yelled, my voice grew higher, angrier, my tears flowed harder, and I beat on the back window, "SOMEONE GET ME OUT?!"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" my father yelled just as loud.

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" my father yelled.

I hit the window one last time before I saw the flash on my vision. It was white and blurred with speed. A vampire. I heard a shout, but didn't see the cause as the car swirved suddenly. I looked out the window, seeing white and red slam into the side of the car, making it topple. It rolled once, twice, a third time. The window at my opposite side blew out as we fell down a short ravine. The back window cracked. Something in the frame fell apart. I couldn't tell up from down, night from day. I tried to open my eyes, but one eye refused to open because of the thick red goo coming down my face. Was that blood? What happened? Were we still in Forks? Were we close to the road? I saw something coming toward us...bare feet. No, it wasn't a Cullen that caused this, I realized with sudden terror. But whoever they were, as they approached the wreckage, everything cut out on my mind, and it all went suddenly black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything was so bright....so white that it just had to be heaven. But no, heaven wasn't this uncomfortable. Was this hell playing a trick on me? Or Purgatory? What was I doing to be judged? I couldn't think of doing anything wrong but running away, and that was justifiable. Maybe god made you wait while he decided if living in a house full of good vampires went for heaven, or the vampire thing wasn't redeemable.

"Danielle? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

I was alive? How? I remembered the white...and the red. I had to be dead...or maybe I was a vampire now too?

"Danielle?" Carlisle repeated.

I forced my eyes to open all the way. He was leaning over me, blocking out the harsh light, "Hi Carlisle."

He let out a deep breath, smiling, "You gave everyone quite the scare. I almost thought we couldn't save you." He looked guilty as he said it. I looked at my arm and noticed the IV. I knew what was uncomfortable was the oxygen tube in my nose. I gagged some, "Oh god Carlisle....I hate these things."

He laughed quietly. Esme almost tore through the curtain, "Danielle!"

"Hi Esme" I said, as enthusiastic as I could manage, "Are the others okay? Are they here?" I tried to sit up, by my chest protested and I dropped back to the bed, the air whooshing from my lungs.

"Careful, two of your ribs are broken. You came very close to a punctured lung. Not to mention your sternum is fractured in several places" Carlisle told me, making me lay flat.

"So in english, my chest is broken" I said.

He smiled some, "Yes. And you have a broken Tibia in your right leg, three shattered bones in your right foot, and your hands were badly cut, along with some cuts on your arms, but you were so lucky..."

Esme smoothed my hair, smiling down at me.

"What happened?" I asked them.

Esme continued to smooth my hair, keeping me happy and relaxed while Carlisle told me, "Your father accidentally crossed one of the nomadic travelers of our kind. They killed your father and the social worker. We spoke to another, and...." He paused, looking to Esme with a smile, "Rather, Esme did most of the talking, and we're able to be your legal guardians now."

"What happened to my mother?" I whispered, remembering. Sadness started to set in some, but with Esme so close, I wasn't sure how sad I could get.

"Her house was burned down. If you hadn't brought your things here, then they would've been destroyed. She died in the fire. The police investigated. It was arson" he told me, slowly. It all sunk in, and tears began to fall down my face, "H-he....killed her?"

Carlisle nodded slightly.

A sob fell from my lips, my free, un-IV'd hand flew over my mouth, muffling them. Carlisle took the hand I wasn't using and held my hand in both of his. Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a gentle squeeze, her head on mine.

"Danielle?" I heard Bella say. I looked up at her, and slowly, the Cullen kids trickled in past the curtain to my bedside. Emmett and Rose stood on one side of me, Edward on their side of Carlisle. Alice and Jasper stood near Esme, Renesmee sitting on the bed next to them, Bella standing on Carlisle's other side.

I cried into my hand for a few minutes, Esme holding me, Carlisle holding my hand, and the others looking at me with looks of sympathy and empathy. I calmed myself after....how long had it been? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? Longer?

"Will you be okay with all this?" Esme asked me.

"It's so fast...." I murmured, my voice thick. They all waited, patient and silent, and then after clearing my throat I said, "I already chose you. I love you guys. You're my family."

Carlisle smiled widely. I didn't have to force the smile, though more tears were falling. I heard Esme sob softly as she held me again. I slid my tear-wetted hand to her arm, holding onto her too.

My family....and this was just the very beginning.

_The End_

**(A/N- I wanted to thank all of my awsome readers/reviewers who have encouraged me so much! :) You guys rock! There might be a sequel in the future, if my plot bunny ever returns.)**


End file.
